Massenkontrolltypen
:Verwende die Verlinkungen in dieser Tabelle, um zu den einzelnen Massenkontrolleffekten auf dieser Seite zu gelangen. 20px|link= Luftbefindlichkeit To expand upon the countering of airborne effects, consider that the effects are made up of two components: a movement modifier (called a "move block" by Riot, referring to a chunk of code) and a stun (which is responsible for the disabling attacking and casting). As a general rule, the most recent move block will over-rule any previous move blocks, which is how and combo functions. This rule also extends to all beneficial movement modifiers, such as dashes and blinks, which is why and will over-rule each other depending on their order of activation. Most beneficial movement modifiers do not prevent the activation of abilities, allowing to still activate abilities during but not during ). *Through the use of cleansing effects or tenacity, players can remove the stun and subsequently activate abilities such as or champion-specific dashes to break the airborne's move block. *In some instances, the stun duration is longer than the move block (e.g. ), but in most cases they are the same duration. There have been cases in the past where the stun duration was shorter, but this usually lead to bug-like interactions and was later "fixed" (e.g. did not apply any stun at all in the initial charge on the ability, which allowed his enemies to use Flash/dash to supersede the charge's knockback and get over the wall). Knockback * The target is made in a direction directly away from the point of cast. * Champions with knockback: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , . Knock Aside * The target is made in a direction perpendicular from the source. * Champions with knock aside: , , . Knockup * The target is made on the spot. * Champions with knockup: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , . * Monsters with knockup: Pull * The target is made airborne in a direction toward the point of cast, and in some cases over the point of cast. * Champions with pull: , , , , , , , , (against minions and monsters), , and . 20px|link= Blendung * Champions with blind: ''' * 's passive returns 30% of all physical damage back to the attacker as magic damage before the damage is reduced by any effect, including blind. So it still applies if the target is blinded. * Blinded enemies will only miss if they attack '''while blinded; ranged units still hit if the projectile fires before the blind. 20px|link= Entwaffnen * Champions with disarm: (non-champions only). ** Reloading is mechanically similar to being disarmed, which is featured on and . The following crowd control types combine Disarm with another crowd control type: * ** Champions with entangle: * (aka pacify) ** Champions with polymorph: , Warwick (on himself) Zwangsaktionen 20px|link= Bezaubern * Champions with charm: . Fear / flee * Champions with flee: (non-champions only), , , , , , (non-champion enemies only) and (not the target of Infinite Duress). ** Uniquely to Volibear, fear causes the target to wander around aimlessly instead of away from the source. 20px|link= Verspottung * Champions with taunt: , , . 20px|link= Ground * Champions with ground: . 20px|link= Sichtbeeinträchtigung :An argument can be made that Nearsight is a debuff, rather than a form of crowd control, due to it not being affected by crowd control reduction nor immunity, as well as being resistant to cleanse effects. However, as the effect disables the use of some abilities and all but one source is a persistent effect (i.e. they cannot be removed or reduced anyway), it is being listed here. * Champions with nearsight: , , , (self) and . Festwurzeln * Champions with root: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , . Verstummung * Champions with silence: , , , , , , (on himself). Verlangsamung * Champions with slow: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , . * Items with slow: , , , , , , , , , . * Monsters with slow: , Stase * Champions with stasis: , , , (minions only), . ** or don't belong in here (untargetable targets can sometimes move or be vulnerable to area of effect and/or damage over time effects, which is thematically at odds with what "stasis" means). * Items with stasis: and . Betäubung * Champions with stun: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , . * Monsters with stun: Suspension * Champions with suspension: , , . Unterdrückung * Champions with suppression: , , , , . en:Types_of_Crowd_Control es:Tipos de control de masas ru:Виды эффектов контроля zh:Types of Crowd Control